This disclosure relates to test and measurement, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for displaying test results from multiple test inputs.
When making test measurements on multiple channels or multiple inputs, especially when such measurements are of similar variables or signals, it can be desirable to display the various measurement results together, for comparison or the like. In accordance with the prior art, as shown in FIG. 5, a graphical representation of signals is shown, together with an alternate viewing mode of a chart showing channel data in FIG. 6. A problem with this method is that it is difficult for the user to quickly evaluate one channel relative to another. It is also difficult to quickly evaluate each displayed number relative to some threshold of quality (a limit).